First meeting
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Otro fanfic de mi adorada Bella Durmiente. Que lo disfruteis.


**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS**: Este fanfic cuenta cómo se conocieron (o más bien cómo empezaron a enamorarse) los padres de mi rubia favorita (Aurora, claro está XD). En cuanto a los nombres, he cogido los de la versión inglesa de la peli (para su padre). Para su madre, como la pobre mujer no tiene nombre (menos en los cuentos) he decidido ponerle el nombre que le dan los cuentos españoles, que es Flor. Pero como Flor a secas me recordaba demasiado a la mofeta de Bambi, lo he traducido al francés, que es Fleur (a mi gusto queda más aprpiado para una reina).

PD: Dedicado a Ghost Steve ¡Espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior!

* * *

Sigilosamente, ella se escabulló del gran salón y salió fuera, al patio. Dentro oía las risas de los invitados, las alegres melodías que los juglares habían compuesto especialmente para ella, pero volver la agobiaba. Allí sentía que le faltaba el aire y no podía respirar. Se sentía incómoda entre el mar de cortesanos aduladores e hipócritas que siempre la seguían allá donde iba. No podía aguantar dentro ni un segundo más.

El aire estaba limpio fuera, en el patio. Aspiró una bocanada de aire con una sonrisa, y comenzó a andar sin rumbo. Gracias Dios, nadie había reparado en su ausencia, al menos de momento.

"Tonta", se dijo con ironía, "Perderte tu propia fiesta… ¡Menuda futura reina estás hecha!". La semana anterior, ella aún era libre, libre para hacer lo que quisiera, libre de decir lo que pensaba, libre para decidir sus decisiones. "Ahora mírate", pensó, "Ahora te has convertido en el juguete nuevo de la corte, un maldito pelele con quien pueden jugar todo lo que quieran".

Encontró un banco de piedra y se sentó. Pasados unos momentos suspiró y miró al cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas e iluminado por la luna llena. Era tan bello…

-Qué estúpida eres, Fleur de Lisieux –dijo en voz alta. Acto seguido cerró los ojos…

* * *

-Yo no diría eso –contestó una voz.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos. Ante ella estaba un joven alto, muy delgado, con el largo cabello negro suelto a la altura de los hombros, que la miraba con expresión preocupada. Era él, el príncipe Stefan, la última persona con quien ella deseaba estar…

…Aunque, para su desgracia, aquel joven delgaducho era su prometido.

Ambos se habían conocido la semana anterior, cuando se decidió anunciar públicamente el compromiso. Aquel día Fleur de Lisieux, primogénita y heredera de sus acaudalados padres, se trasladó al castillo de su prometido, dejando atrás su hogar para siempre.

Desde que Fleur llegó, el castillo hervía de actividad con los preparativos de la próxima boda, y los jóvenes contrayentes casi no se habían visto. De hecho, ahora era la primera vez que estaban solos.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el príncipe.

Ella no contestó y bajó la mirada para no verle. El joven se sentó a su lado.

Aquel acto dio comienzo a un incómodo silencio que el joven príncipe intentó destruir.

-A mí no me parece que seas estúpida –dijo girándose para mirarla. Ella no contestó.

Otra vez silencio.

-Mira –volvió a decir- Creo que si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees? –se levantó y se puso delante de ella- Empecemos de nuevo.

Fleur alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. El príncipe tenía los ojos profundamente azules, intensos, con el color del cielo estrellado.

-Hola –saludó él- Soy el príncipe heredero Stefan de Glenhaven, ¿y vos sois?

A Fleur se le escapó una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, su prometido no era tan horrible como creía. Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Fleur de Lisieux.

Stefan sonrió y la besó la mano.

-Hace una noche magnífica para dar un paseo. ¿Me acompañas?

Ella aceptó gustosa.

Pasearon por los jardines hasta bien entrada la noche. Hablaron de todo un poco. El joven le habló de su infancia, de su hogar. Fleur le escuchaba en silencio y, de vez en cuando, comentaba alguna anécdota sobre su pasado. Entonces él la cogió por la cintura suavemente, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Crees que podrás darme una oportunidad? –preguntó el joven.

-¿Y tú crees que esto puede funcionar?

Él estuvo cavilando unos momentos.

-Quién sabe…Pero –añadió, mirándola con ternura- Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. "Sí", pensaron. Quizás su relación podría salir adelante.

-¿Te gustaría ir a pasear por el bosque mañana? –preguntó él.

-Me encantaría –respondió Fleur.

Y entonces se dibujó una sonrisa amable y sincera (la primera sonrisa verdadera en una semana) en los labios de la princesa. Una sonrisa que cautivó por entero al joven príncipe.


End file.
